


Out of Our Shells

by crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)



Series: There's Such a Lot of World to See [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Doctor Who AU, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry is the Companion, Humor, If you haven't read the first one, Implied sexy times, Like the fluffiest thing I've ever written, Louis is a time traveling alien with two hearts, Louis is the Doctor, M/M, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Zayn is a Lizard Man from the Dawn of Time, and Harry is the human who loves him, it's so domestic, set in 2019 just for reference, that's all you need to know, they are an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo
Summary: “Why are you being so bloody difficult? It’s just a silly Halloween costume for trick-or-treating with Annabel and Jackson, for fuck’s sake. Half the adults won’t even be wearing costumes, it’s really not that big of a deal. I just wanted–”“It is a big deal though!” Louis exclaims, sitting up straight.“But why?” Harry presses. “It’s supposed to be fun, Louis, not this big, dramatic thing like you’re making it out to be. Honestly–”“Because I’ve never celebrated Halloween before!”When Harry discovers that Louis has never gone trick-or-treating, he's determined to give him the most human experience possible.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: There's Such a Lot of World to See [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988938
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Out of Our Shells

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> Here you have the time stamp to my Doctor AU [There's Such a Lot of World to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513055/chapters/38677892) that I never knew I was going to write. I had intended to do this as a part of the 1D Trick-or-Treat fest, but when I blew past the word limit for that one, I gave myself permission to see just where this one ended up, because I haven't written in months and it felt so GOOD to do it again. It's quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written and I'm so excited to share it. 
> 
> This little fic would not exist without my beta [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface). Thank you for never giving up on me, no matter how many prompts you sent that I just shrugged at, much like Louis in this story. It means more than I can say and I am so grateful to have you. 
> 
> Thank you, as always to the fic clique, Sage, Shannon, Sarah, and Gillian for your constant encouragement and flails and being my fic village. 
> 
> Title comes from "Coming Out of Our Shells" which is an [actual fucking song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1IkrEREjj8UXvJbaADRxJu?si=6Cwi9fPHSkm2GDCSYRAHow) by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and kind of a banger? Who knew.

“Doctor!” Harry’s voice calls from deep within the recesses of the TARDIS’ vast wardrobe, the room shaped like a massive wagon wheel with a lounge in the center. “I think I found it!” 

“You said that half an hour ago,” Louis calls back playfully. “And yet…”

Louis trails off, clucking his tongue as he sorts through another overstuffed rack of clothing, studying everything critically. 

None of this old stuff will do. 

“Okay, but I really mean it this time!” Harry insists. “There’s no way you can say no to this one.”

Louis emerges back into the lounge, chuckling when he sees how Harry’s chaise is buried under a large pile of discarded clothing. 

“We’ll see about that, Curly,” Louis challenges, plopping down on the second chaise. “We’ll definitely see.” 

“Okay, I want you to close your eyes so you can get the full effect,” Harry says, his voice drawing nearer. “I think that’s where we’ve been going wrong.” 

“I’m sure that’s been the problem,” Louis simpers, kicking his feet up and leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that there are no good costumes in this entire bloody wardrobe.” 

“There _are_ good costumes, you’re just being a stubborn arse,” Harry counters. “Now are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, darling,” Louis answers, smiling fondly as he closes his eyes. “They’re closed.” 

Louis senses Harry entering the lounge and sighs softly when Harry drops a kiss on the top of his head. He hears drawers opening and shutting and the soft clink of a hanger on a hook and the rustle of clothes. 

“The suspense is killing me,” Louis quips. “Should have brought one of our blindfolds.” 

Louis grins as Harry snorts in amusement. 

“Okay, open your eyes,” Harry finally says. 

Louis’ eyes flutter open and his hearts skip two beats as the sight before him comes into focus. Harry is wearing a one-shouldered Grecian minidress that hits him mid-thigh. A purple sash is tied at his hip and gold sandals are on his feet, the straps winding around his calves. A crown of golden laurel leaves is nestled in his mane of curls. 

He’s a fucking vision. 

There are times that Louis can’t believe that he gets to call this exquisite human being _his_ and this is one of them. 

“Wow,” Louis breathes. “You look beautiful, baby.”

“Yeah? You think so?” Harry grins, giving him a little twirl, the skirt flouncing as he spins. He points to a similar toga hanging by one of the full length mirrors, its bright blue sash the exact shade of Louis’ eyes. “I figured you’d want a longer toga, that should hit you below the knee.” 

“And just who would we be dressing up as then?” 

“Well, you would be Hermes,” Harry explains, picking up a crown with delicate silver wings and placing it on Louis’ head. “Y’know, god of travel and language? Seems fitting.” 

“And who are you?”

“I’m Dionysus,” Harry states with a curtsey. “God of wine and ecstasy.” 

Louis purses his lips. 

“Or you could be Achilles,” Harry amends, floundering a little at Louis’ expression. “And I could be...that guy who was his lover?”

“Patroclus.”

“Right, him,” Harry nods. 

Louis hums, tapping a finger against his lip. 

“So what do you think, Lou?” Harry asks hopefully. “Have we finally found our costumes?”

“Nope,” Louis answers definitively, popping the ‘p’. 

“What?” Harry yelps in offense. “Why not?” 

“Because we could take the TARDIS to Ancient Greece right now and blend in perfectly in those outfits, Harold,” Louis explains. “It’s not a costume!”

“But people in 2019 don’t _know_ that it’s not a costume, Louis,” Harry argues. 

“I would know though,” Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin stubbornly. _“I_ would know it’s not a costume, Harry, so we’re not wearing them, no matter how good your legs look in that dress.”

“Louis, come on,” Harry whines, stomping his foot in frustration. “Why are you being such a dickhead about this?” 

“I just want to have a good costume!” Louis protests. “I’m not being a dickhead.”

“You are, though,” Harry maintains, rolling his eyes. “We’ve been at this for almost two hours now and you’ve shot down every idea I’ve had!” 

“Well, they haven’t been good ideas,” Louis mumbles petulantly. 

“I heard that.” 

“Good, I wanted you to.” 

“Seriously, Lou,” Harry asks with a heavy sigh, changing tacts. “Why are you being so bloody difficult? It’s just a silly Halloween costume for trick-or-treating with Annabel and Jackson, for fuck’s sake. Half the adults won’t even be wearing costumes, it’s really not that big of a deal. I just wanted–” 

“It _is_ a big deal though!” Louis exclaims, sitting up straight. 

“But why?” Harry presses. “It’s supposed to be _fun,_ Louis, not this big, dramatic thing like you’re making it out to be. Honestly–” 

“Because I’ve never celebrated Halloween before!” 

“I don’t know why you’re–what did you say?” Harry stops, gaping at Louis in surprise. 

“I’ve never celebrated Halloween before,” Louis repeats. “This is my first time trick-or-treating, and I wanted…” 

Louis trails off, feeling more than a little foolish. 

“Y’know what, never mind,” Louis says hastily, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “It’s stupid.” 

Louis moves to get up, but Harry moves faster, quickly climbing into his lap. The skirt of Harry’s toga creeps up to fully reveal the tattoos on his thighs as he straddles Louis, effectively caging him in on the chaise.

“Nuh-uh, Doctor, no way,” Harry says, his face softening with fondness as he brushes Louis’ fringe aside. “You wanted what?” 

“No, it’s dumb,” Louis dismisses, looking down, his fingers tracing the outline of the tiger tattooed on Harry’s thigh. 

“Don’t say that,” Harry orders, hooking his index finger under Louis’ chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

Louis’ hearts clench at the love and compassion he sees emanating from Harry’s green eyes. 

“No one’s ever taken you trick-or-treating before?” Harry asks when Louis doesn’t say anything. “Not in a thousand years of traveling the galaxy? Not a single companion?” 

Louis shakes his head. 

“Why not?” Harry prods gently. 

“Never stayed around in one place long enough, I guess,” Louis shrugs. “It’s not like I ever had kids running around the TARDIS or anything.”

“Well, that sucks,” Harry declares, putting it succinctly. 

Louis barks a laugh in spite of himself. 

“Yeah, I guess it does, doesn’t it?” Louis agrees. 

“It does,” Harry nods. “So what do you want to do then?” 

“Like I said, it’s dumb–”

“Stop saying that,” Harry commands, poking him in the ribs. 

Louis sighs, not completely sure why he’s stalling or why he’s having such a hard time putting his wants and desires into words for the first time in his very long life. 

“Lou, c’mon,” Harry urges. “Just tell me what you want.” 

“I guess I just want the full human Halloween experience,” Louis finally says. 

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asks, his brow crinkling. 

“Okay, like where does Gemma get the costumes for the twins?” Louis elaborates. “It’s not like she has a massive wardrobe or anything, y’know what I mean?” 

“She probably just took them to Marks & Spencer or–oh!” Harry stops, his eyes widening as things finally click in his brain. “Do you just want to go to the shops and pick out like, the most mass-produced, not-unique, everyone-else-might-have-it costume ever?” 

“That sounds brilliant,” Louis says eagerly, wriggling under Harry’s weight with excitement. “Please, yes, let’s do that, Haz.” 

“We’ll go to the cheesiest shop in London,” Harry giggles, pecking a kiss to Louis’ lips. “And you can pick out whatever you want, baby, I won’t even argue with you. It’s all up to you.” 

“And you’re sure it’s not a du–”

“Louis, I love you, but if you say the word ‘dumb’ one more time, I swear to God, I’m never kissing you again,” Harry declares, snapping one of his braces against his chest. “I mean it.” 

Louis grins, tipping his head up and connecting their lips again, kissing him softly at first, but quickly picking up in intensity. 

“Can’t have that now, can we?” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips between kisses. 

“No, we can not,” Harry answers, his voice rough as he rocks in Louis’ lap, kissing him harder. His tongue sweeps over Louis’ bottom lip as he wraps his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer together and pressing his semi against Louis’ belly. 

Louis groans as his lips part for Harry, kissing him back with equal fervor. His hands automatically fly to Harry’s hips, squeezing the soft little love handles that stubbornly refuse to go away, no matter how much Harry works out. Louis’ hearts start working overtime, blood rushing through his veins and his cock twitching as it starts to harden, suddenly very aware that the man he loves is grinding in his lap in an incredibly short toga dress. 

Louis breaks the kiss, leaning back a little as he catches his breath so he can take Harry in fully. His cheeks are rosy and his lips are spit-slick and puffy from kissing and that damn golden crown of laurels still sits in his curls, making him look like a debauched angel. Harry looks at him, his eyes lust-blown as he bites his bottom lip, a soft whimper escaping from them as Louis shifts under him, pressing his growing erection against his arse. 

“God of ecstasy, huh?” Louis asks, grinning wickedly as he walks his fingers up Harry’s thighs, slipping them under the hem of Harry’s toga. He looks over Harry’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of their reflection in the mirrors that surround them. He gently nips Harry’s throat, directing Harry’s attention to the mirrors as well, huffing a laugh when Harry outright moans, rutting forward. “I’ll show you ecstasy, baby.” 

“Thought you wanted to go to the shops,” Harry murmurs even as he shoves Louis’ braces off his shoulders, rucking up his shirt. 

“Shops can wait,” Louis answers, lifting his arms as Harry divests him of the offending garment, tossing it to the floor. Louis gets to work on undoing the knot holding Harry’s toga in place. “There’s something else I’d much rather be doing right now.” 

********

“Hold still,” Louis says through clenched teeth, carefully dragging the sponge down Niall’s cheek, green face paint left in its wake. “It’s just a little paint, don’t be a baby, Neil.” 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Niall huffs. “Couldn’t just pick out a regular Halloween costume, could ya? What’s wrong with just bein’ a witch or something normal like that?” 

“This _is_ a normal Halloween costume,” Louis says excitedly, taking a step back and gesturing to his green onesie with a yellow belly, complete with stuffed muscles and a shell backpack. “Harry said so! It’s mass-produced and everything.” 

“But why do you have to drag us into it?” 

“Because there are four Ninja Turtles, Neil,” Louis explains for what feels like the millionth time. “Obviously. You three made four.” 

“How come Harry isn’t being painted green?” Zayn asks. “How did he weasel his way out of this one?” 

“He didn’t, he’s just being a different character,” Louis says, swiping the green paint down Niall’s other cheek. “He explained to me that some people use Halloween to ‘slut it up a bit,’ so that’s just what he’s doing.”

“Can’t we just wear the masks?” Niall asks. “Do we really have to paint our faces green too?”

“Zayn’s green,” Louis points out. “We all have to match.” 

“Thanks, mate,” Zayn deadpans, deftly spinning the plastic nunchucks that came with his costume. “Really appreciate being able to go without the veil tonight, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome,” Louis chirps, turning his attention back to Niall, finishing up his make-up. 

“This is so fun,” Liam enthuses, tying the purple mask around his eyes. “I never thought I’d get to experience Halloween in the twenty-first century! Do you think we’ll get candy too?” 

“That’s the spirit, Payno,” Louis cheers. He bops Niall on the nose with the sponge and hands him his red mask. “Just go with it, Raphael. For me. Please?” 

“Fine,” Niall sighs with a teasing grin. “If it has to be accurate, it has to be accurate.”

“Well,” Louis says, tying his own blue mask over his eyes. “As accurate as ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ can be anyway, because I’ve been to Skilpadde and the turtle people don’t look anything like this and–”

“That’s what makes it an _actual_ costume, Doctor. Because no one could ever mistake us for the real thing.” 

Louis turns around at the sound of Harry’s voice, letting out a low whistle as he takes him in. The bright yellow jumpsuit fits him like a glove, emphasizing every curve and muscle; the collar is popped and it’s unzipped nearly all the way to his belly button where the chunky white belt nips in his already narrow waist. The legs of the jumpsuit are tucked into tall, heeled white boots that add several inches to his height, making his legs look that much longer. He even used some sort of spray to make his hair red, going all out for as much screen accuracy as possible, knowing how much tonight means to Louis. 

“April O’Neil at your service,” Harry says, popping his hip and holding up a vintage camcorder. “How do I look?” 

“You look gorgeous, love,” Louis grins. “Just how I pictured it.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Leonardo,” Harry replies, sauntering over to him and dropping a quick kiss on his lips, taking care not to smear Louis’ make-up. “My favorite hero in a half shell.” 

“Cowabunga, dude,” Louis says in his best American accent. 

Harry honks a laugh; Louis beams up at him, his hearts feeling overwhelmingly full. 

“I love you, Haz,” Louis murmurs, just for him, pressing up on his tiptoes to peck Harry’s lips, smearing the green off with his thumb afterwards. “Thank you for this.”

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry answers, his dimples carving craters in his cheeks. “Ready for your first trick or treating experience?” 

Louis nods eagerly, rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement. He heads over to the TARDIS console, programming it to land in Gemma’s back garden. 

“Get ready to go, lads,” Louis calls. “We’ll be there in five, and we can’t keep Jackson and Annabel waiting!” 

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you,” Harry says, coming around the other side of the console, his hand behind his back. 

“You didn’t need to do that, Hazza,” Louis says genuinely. “You’ve already done so much.” 

“But this is the final piece of the ultimate human trick-or-treating experience,” Harry clarifies with a smile, holding up a jack-o-lantern bucket. “You have to have one of these for the candy, you see.” 

Louis’ throat feels tight as he accepts the bucket, the bright orange plastic slightly cool in his hands. He’s not going to cry and ruin his make-up. 

He’s not. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis croaks, tears welling in his eyes anyway. “For everything.” 

“You’re welcome, love,” Harry says softly, catching the single tear that manages to escape, carefully swiping it away. “Happy Halloween, Doctor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable fic post is here!](https://crinkle-eyed-boo.tumblr.com/post/633227056813146112/out-of-our-shells-by-crinkle-eyed-boo-25k-m) Please share if you are so inclined <3 <3


End file.
